dios_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgrak, The Lumbering Mountain
Appearance Calgrak is a huge, towering, human who stands at 9'2 and weighs over 450 pounds. Calgrak wears heavy armor and wears a horned helmet as well. He also has a huge beard and wears a large cape made of hide that goes down his back. He has extremely-thick skin and is considered to be a legendary figure who is famous for surviving Vuxo's Genocide. Personality Calgrak is quite barbaric in nature. He isn't very intelligent and is quite crude in his methods of doing things. Calgrak isn't nice towards anyone outside of his tribe of fellow humans. Outsiders will not find Calgrak, the leader of his group, very friendly either. He also is blunt and straight to the point, he'll say whatever he wants to say whenever he wants to say it to whoever he wants to say it to wherever they are and he'll say how he wants to say it. (In other words, he doesn't care who's there, if you piss him off, he'll tell you off) History Calgrak was born in a village to the current chieftains, making him their destined leader. After his Father was killed in a hunt for a gigantic bear known as the Kosiex, Calgrak organized his own hunting party at the age of 15 and marched into the bear's forest. After encountering the gigantic 10 foot tall bear, Calgrak battled it alone and eventually overpowered it before sticking his axe into it's throat and saying "That was for the honor of my Father, you damn beast". Then Calgrak skinned the great beast and wore it's hide as his cape as he and his hunting party returned and he was hailed as their new chief. Calgrak continued to grow in size as he got older, eventually becoming too big and muscular for the throne that was his father's, so he gave his father's throne to his mother as a gift and had a new throne constructed for himself. The new throne was big enough to hold him and he kept it. Calgrak was trained from a young age in every kind of weapon there was, swords, spears, axes, bows, war-hammers, crossbows, and even flails. Using this knowledge, he ruled over his people as their leader and he was considered to be one of the strongest people in the world at the time. After Vuxo's Genocide, Calgrak was the lone survivor of his village, which left him greatly troubled and very much seeking a purpose. He left his ruined village all behind and left on a journey to discover a new purpose in life. Unbeknownst to him, Vuxo restored his village when he restored the dimensions he had destroyed, and his people were stricken with very much grief. Unable to locate their chief, the people were forced to elect a new one from the other males of the village. Normally, this would at least work out for a little bit, right? Well, in this case, the answer is no. The rulers were always in battles with the previous rulers and the many ambitious men seeking to become rulers. No one could maintain power for long either, they were either assassinated or simply left office to get away from the struggles of the job. Eventually, after roughly 5 years of this broken system, where the rulers seemed to meld together since pretty much all of them were the same, heartless, battle-hungry, fools, Calgrak heard a rumor of his people and paid it no heed, he was convinced that his tribe was long-dead, and he wasn't ready to argue about it. However, when he saw one of his former tribe inside a marketplace a few weeks later, trying to evade capture from the legion of guards from the tribe's current leader, Calgrak's doubt was erased from his mind and he jumped into action, literally. Calgrak jumped and landed in front of the pursuers, who stopped and all looked at the massive man standing before them, fear growing in their eyes as they glanced at him and started to remember. Then, the entire legion, including it's leader, bowed before Calgrak, which made Calgrak say "Who commanded you to chase that man"? Then the leader spoke, he said "Lord Gauzi m'lord, he's one of the many strident young ones who's been trying to control us since you disappeared". "He's a capable warrior, but he lacks the refined skill of a true warrior & the traits of courage & selflessness of a legend". Calgrak then marched the legion back to the village, where he confronted Gauzi and defeated him in singles combat, and was made chief again. Powers, Weapons, and Armor Powers Super Strength- Calgrak has superhuman strength that allows him to crush solid rock and most metals in his bare hands. Super Durability- Calgrak has superhuman durability as well, which allows him to survive many deadly blows and still continue like nothing happened. Weapons Decimation Blade- A large sword that is very long and heavy, it is almost 7 feet long and weighs at about 300 pounds. This sword has the ability to steal life-force from those it hits and transfers that energy to the wielder. Final Whisper- A large compound bow that fires arrows with lethal force in every shot. The arrows are said to whisper to their intended target, which disorientates them as it comes flying at them. If the target is resistant, than it still serves a purpose as distracting them from the arrow itself. Hell's Gaze- A large spear that has a tip on both ends of the weapon. It has distinct runes on it that suggest that it was made in Hell and somehow ended up in the Mortal realm. This weapon has the ability to peer into the souls of foes and deal damage directly to the soul. (It allows direct attacks on souls themselves) Raging Edge- A large battle-axe with the ability to increase in strength with the wielders's anger. The angrier the wielder gets, the stronger this weapon becomes. The only limit to this weapon's strength is it's wielder's anger. (Now imagine Prizor with this thing...) Chasm Maker- A large warhammer that can smash through shields and other defensive methods. It has the ability to radiate vibrations that rattle anything it hit's molecules apart to smash through it. This works on shields and even magic barriers. The Nether's Strand- A large crossbow that is almost as big as a ballista in size. This weapon fires deadly bolts that were made specifically to kill demons. This weapon is deadly to Mortals and lethal to demons and shouldn't be taken lightly even if you're a God. Harbinger of Ashes- A gigantic flail, measuring over 40 feet in length. This weapon is very dangerous as anything it touches is reduced to ash. Not even Gods can resist this ability and any weapon that hits this weapon will also turn to ash. (Unless it has an unbreakable enchantment, then it'll be fine) Armor WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Sword Users Category:Flail Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Axe Users Category:Battle-Axe Users Category:Hammer Users